


calloused hands

by timerise



Series: bokuaka drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerise/pseuds/timerise
Summary: Akaashi is in love with Bokuto quietly
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	calloused hands

**Author's Note:**

> motivation for you are a stranger (again) has been running low recently so im posting some drabbles i put on tik tok

Akaashi is in love with Bokuto quietly. It will never be the loud, obvious moments that he falls for. (That’s a lie, he loves everything about Bokuto.) They sit on the train on a cold winter afternoon on the way home from school. The heating system is inefficient, so they’re pressed together tightly. Bokuto has taken the window seat to let Akaashi stay warmer, letting his head fall forward a bit to listen to Akaashi’s murmurings about how frigid the train is. 

Akaashi lives for his broad shoulders and bright eyes. For his hair that isn’t gelled today- falls over his eyes like a blanket of snow. 

For the large, calloused hand that finds his. Akaashi doesn’t dare breathe- is this a friendship thing? A Bokuto thing? He silently meets Bokuto’s eyes to find the warmth and reassurance- suddenly it doesn’t matter if it’s platonic or something more. 

He leans his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and squeezes his hand. 


End file.
